Twisted Emerald
by The Oblivion Overlord
Summary: Dumbledore made a mistake, a grave mistake. He sent Harry Potter to Azkaban after the fiasco at the Tri-Wizard Tournament. But, no one knew. Harry was innocent, and when they realized that... it was too late. -Oneshot-


**Hey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **I have a one-shot here, been stuck in my mind and it wants out for awhile now, and it will STAY as a one-shot. No matter what you guys ask. Cause I don't really know how to make it a full story.**

 **If anyone wants to challenge themselves with writing a story for this. Then be my guest, just don't say it was your idea first. I hate it when people do that.**

 **This was before the Order of The Phoenix, Harry was imprisoned in Azkaban after the fiasco of the Goblet of Fire.**

 **It is VERY dark, read at your own risk.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea.**

* * *

\- Twisted Emerald -

* * *

Running through the wide corridors of Azkaban, were Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix along with Harry's old friends from Hogwarts. All with one goal in their guilty minds. Free Harry from his wrongful imprisonment before Voldermort gets to him.

While running towards the wing where Harry was being held, no one except for Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger noticed the fact that the dementors that were following them, were slowing down. In fact, they completely stopped as if they knew where they were going, but that couldn't be true… right?

Seeing a large set of black doors up ahead, Dumbledore raised his wand and blasted the doors to pieces, letting smoke and debris rain on the other side.

They stopped as soon as they entered the room, as Voldermort and his band of Death Eaters were there as well, they arrived at the same time. The two sides raised their wands to get ready to battle when all of a sudden Luna and Hermione got in between them.

"STOOOOOP!" Whether being amused that the two would try and do that, Voldermort complied with an amused smirk on his snake-like visage. "And why would we stop?" He asked with a sarcastic tone.

Hermione looked at them with slightly worried eyes. "Do…. You sense… anything off in this room?" Hermione started to say apprehensively.

Voldermort and Dumbledore both blinked as they extended their senses and found….. nothing. That was a troubling thought.

Bella immediately piped up from beside the Dark Lord. "She's right… Where are all the dementors? Better than that… why does this place feel like… nothing? No matter where you are in Azkaban, the whole damned place is filled with an aura of despair..." She said very cautiously.

Luna nodded. "While I don't like to consult with our enemies, I'm very concerned at what the hell happened here that caused the dementors to stop following us." Her statement attracted the attention of everyone.

Arthur Weasley looked at her with very worried eyes. "You mean the dementors that were following us just stopped?"

Voldermort rubbed his chin in thought. "Interesting." His voice grabbed the attention of everyone again. "The dementors that I recruited also stopped following us at one point when we were running to here." His revelation shocked his Death Eaters as well as the Order.

They were about to talk again when they heard Hermione shriek in what was pure unbridled fear. She wasn't with Luna anymore, but Luna saw her on her butt in what appears to be a room with various mirrors?

The two factions did a temporary truce however shaky it might be and walked to Hermione to see her pupils shrunk to pin pricks as she stared at one mirror with an open mouth in horror.

They see what appears to be a recording if the date of it was anything to go by. The view was taken from a top corner, Harry was curled up in the middle of the cell, the recording fast forwarded a few times.

He was standing, clawing at a wall halfheartedly. His hair was covering his eyes. Then he turned towards the cell bars. It fast forwarded and glitched before it showed him holding the bars. Then him being thrown back by a guard before the guard came in and started beating him up.

The order was horrified at that and the death eaters were slightly disturbed. Despite being their lord's enemy, he was still but a child.

But something happened, the guard looked like he was choking. He was lifted up, by Harry! Harry was lifting him up off the ground with just one hand. Then…. It looked as if Harry SCREECHED, they saw him slam the guard into the floor and started tearing him apart.

With his bare hands, Harry tore the guard's skin, his muscles, his guts, and even some bones. It made some people on both sides loose their lunch. Then they saw Harry plunge one hand deep into the chest of the STILL alive guard.

He pulled his arm violently, ripping out his heart literally. They saw Harry stare at the heart before he raised it above him… and started eating it! This time Dumbledore and Voldermort looked a bit ill at that.

The recording changed to a different one, this one showed the corridor of Harry's cell. There were a few dementors looking into Harry's cell, before all of a sudden Harry jumped out of his cell and slammed a dementor into a wall.

Everyone was surprised at the audacity of that move when they saw Harry tear the dementor APART, like it was just a piece of paper, the other dementors moved back a bit, interested at watching their own fall to what they perceived as a human that lost his mind.

They jerked in what looked like shock when they saw Harry jam his hand into the dementor's chest like he did to the guard. They started floating back slowly, now cautious at what Harry could do.

Both factions looked on with some horror and apprehension on their faces as they saw Harry rip out the 'heart' of the dementor, before he started eating it as well! The dementor's 'heart' doesn't look like much, it looks like a colored black star shaped crystal.

But what shocked everyone into silence was that when Harry finished eating, the heart's owner, the dementor's body started convulsing before it turned into ashes and smoke and started swirling around Harry.

They all now saw Harry started convulsing… did his arm just grow bigger? If what they were seeing was correct, Harry's left arm grew bigger and longer a bit. There were several tumors around the shoulder and elbow, and his fingers ended in very sharp claws.

This time, several more people lost their lunch. They all saw Harry turn his head slightly to show glowing green eyes. Before he leaped at another dementor off the recording and started tearing at it as well, everyone else saw the dementors started converging on Harry before the mirror started showing another recording.

Now, it was a following one, probably from a guard. It showed him walking down a corridor, and this recording has SOUND. So they can HEAR blades scratching a surface. They saw the guard turn his head, making the view turn with him as well.

They saw nothing behind him, but when he turned they saw glowing green orbs in the darkness. They saw him do a sudden movement, jerking backwards. He raised his wand and fired an expecto patronum, thinking it would work.

But it just brightened the corridor, showing the others now what did Harry look like now, and they can safely say they regret asking now.

Harry looked absolutely horrifying. His arms and torso were huge with several tumors and a lot of black veins around the flesh. Each arm was the size of a human, and his torso was as wide as two people, his legs if you could call them that, were just black legs that look like one of legs of a demonic creature with talons that was grotesquely muscled.

His face was so horrifying both factions were now afraid to sleep in case of seeing that in their dreams. The overall shape is the same, but Harry's disheveled hair was now spiked backwards, and looking like it was moving like flames, he has two huge horns that point upwards, his teeth are huge and sharp, that they'd look absolutely terrifying on a nightmare monster, the fact it looks like hundreds of teeth does not help.

But his eyes, oh Merlin his eyes! They are now just a sickly dark green. With no sanity left behind them, just a hungry monster hunting for its next meal. Dumbledore looked at the once boy-who-lived. _'I created this….. What have I done….'_ He thought somberly to himself.

They all saw the recording shake as the guard screamed before he started backing away. The monster that was Harry roared and screeched before he started running at the recording, making several people back away slightly in fear that he'd burst from the mirror.

The guard turned tail and ran like hell. They all heard fast and heavy thuds along with the sounds of metal grinding against stone. The guard turned right and got into a room, and as he was closing the door, Harry was right there with an arm raised to slash at the guard before he slammed the door.

They all saw the doors bang and the sounds of an angry growling monster behind the door. They saw the guard move under a table, and him look at the door as it burst open, they saw only Harry's talons as he walked around the room.

They saw Harry stop beside the guard's hidey hole and the glow of green go closer, before claws teared into the place in front of him, Harry lifted the table and grabbed the guard with his other claw and started lifting him up and threw the table behind him.

The recording now got a close up at Harry's terrifying visage. He opened his mouth and screeched at what they believe was the guard's face, before he was slammed into the ground and they saw Harry just use one claw to tear him apart.

All they heard now was the screams and pleading of the guard to stop and for someone to come help. It was pitiful, but they could understand why he was like that.

They finally heard the guard make one last sound before he just convulsed, the recording now saw Harry pull out and eat the heart just like he did before.

The recording ended. No other recording appeared. They were all shaken at what Harry has now become. Luna broke the silence. "Well… now we know why the dementors are keeping clear of this place..." She said.

Arthur Weasley walked up to the mirror and started messing with it. "Arthur, what are you doing?" Remus couldn't help but ask.

The Weasley head just kept silent for a few seconds. "Well, I was wondering if I could probably connect to any of the viewpoints to find out where Harry is. Mind you, I'm doing this so we could locate him, not find him." Arthur said with a sigh.

A mirror glowed white. "There! This mirror should be able to cycle with the working viewpoints." Arthur said with a slight frown.

An image slowly became focused into the glass. A corridor, and…. is the viewpoint moving? "The view… it's moving..." Hermione can't help but stutter in fright.

Lucius saw one thing that alarmed him. "My lord, this viewpoint is moving through the corridor we came from..." Lucius said with his sentence hanging as they all heard metal grinding against stone.

They all ran out of the room and reached the hall and pointed wands at the doorway that Voldermort and the Death Eaters came from.

Slowly, eerily and horrifyingly slowly. The glow of green faded into view. Just the glow of two green eyes. They all waited for Harry to come forth, but he just stayed there. Suddenly! The green eyes and glow vanished!

Arthur quickly got the mirror up and running once more. It glowed white and showed….. them… from above…

Everyone quickly looked up to see a shadowed figure fall towards them, they all immediately jumped backwards and watched as the shadow crashed onto the floor, both factions stared at the monstrosity with scared and horrified eyes. Hell, even Dumbledore and Voldermort were slightly disturbed at the entity.

Reaching 12 feet in height, this… monster, had grotesque long and sharp arms, complete with extra sharp claws that have dried bloodstains on the tips. The torso looked more like demonic armor than anything, the chest had these various ridges and lines that glowed slightly red, and the shoulders are somewhat spherical in shape, but ultimately just as sharp and pointy.

It's waist was absurdly thin when compared to it's torso and lower body. The lower body is similar to the chest in looks, and is just as grotesque as it's arms. The joints are similar to a horse than anything, not including it's toes.

The head is what scared the others the most. Around the neck was some sort of shadowy like scarf that has two tails. It's head was somewhat a cross between an oblong and a sphere. It has ridges starting from the eyes and going down it's cheeks and ending at the jawline.

There are two huge horns on the sides of the head just jutting out a few feet before curving upwards. It's mouth was jagged with hundreds of teeth and the tips were bloodied as if it just finished it's meal, and the eyes… oh Merlin save us those eyes… they were now a Twisted Emerald.

The entire creature over all is black, with highlights of steel grey. The insides of the ridges and the gaps of it's skin were glowing a dull red. (1)

No one, not even the creature moved a single muscle. The creature which they could only assume was Harry just stared at them with an unnerving grin on it's face.

When one of the people was about to speak, a voice came from the creature. **"So… the** **Order of the Chicken… and… the Dumb Pissers… it's been a while..."** The creature spoke with a distorted deep voice.

Hermione looked at Harry with tears in her eyes. "H-harry?… Is… that… you?…." The bookworm stuttered in fear, she felt even more fear as the giant creature turned it's head towards her.

" **Not… anymore… Harry… Potter… is now, just…. a memory… all that is left… is ME… Andhere!"** The creature named Andhere now roared and the whole hall shook from the power of it's roar.

Everyone got ready for the fight of their lives. They all knew, that if Harry… no, Andhere grew more powerful by eating the hearts… who knew how powerful it is right now.

The one thing they will always remember, should they die, or even live. There was one thing that will always remind them about this horrifying encounter…

Twisted Emerald eyes…

* * *

\- End -

* * *

 **Alright guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

 **As you can see, this is a one-shot of my creation. I won't be creating a story about this, cause I honestly don't know how to write it.**

 **Now a few things before I leave.**

 **(1) The description is a bit shit. So just go to google images and search "One Punch Man Ultimate Destroyer Garou" You will see what I was describing, just change the colors to what I said.**

 **Also for those who are interested to know how did Harry really do all that, let's just say he read a book in the forbidden section before he found the screaming book, it was a rather simple looking black book, it would look normal if the cover didn't have a demonic looking wolf with glowing red eyes that follow your face. Harry while scared of the book, he opened it and read a few things. He was curious as to what was in it and found that 'consuming' hearts of creatures can add their power to yours, at the expense of losing your sanity.**

 **He thought that he didn't need to know it, but when he got sent to Azkaban he remembered it and after a few weeks, he gave up on waiting and decided to take matters into his own hands, followed by teeth. He remembers from the book that he can 'consume' the heart of ANY creature, just the stronger the creature, the more severe the effects to your sanity are.**

 **But he knew already that he'd go insane in Azkaban, so why not speed up the process. That while a shitty description, is how Harry learnt how to 'consume' and 'evolve', as for his attitude as Andhere? Well, Andhere is his alter-ego so to speak, he is all the darkness, his hate, his anger, his sorrow, his rage, his ruthlessness that he keeps buried, Harry didn't want to keep going on, so he let Andhere have the throne as he just went deeper into his psyche all alone.**

 **Andhere felt for his other, and wanted revenge for what the others put his shell through, so yeah. That's about it really.**

 **And another thing, I'm almost done with another update for one of my stories, so yeah be patient. I have stuff to do in real life, and college. This is not easy. So yeah.**

 **Anyway, if you like it leave a review and if you don't like it, just close the tab. Simple as that. I don't want to see any useless flame reviews that say, 'because of this, I don't like it.' or 'This is not correct! They are supposed to- blah blah blah.' you are just wasting your time doing that anyway.**

 **With all that and said, this is The Oblivion Overlord, signing out!**


End file.
